Power to protect
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The host club have landed in another world but there is more to this world than at first glance. The world has been put under evil and it is under the threat of being ruled by evil making everyone a beast. The survivors take the host club in and the host club learn just how scary and dangerous this new world is. Will the war ever end? Will it be for the good? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I am standing in the middle of the room looking with a tearful face at the bloody scene in front of me. I fall to my knees. "No." I sob.

"A survivor! Take him out and get the fragment!" A rough voice snaps and I spin around jumping to my feet seeing the men who have caused this tragedy.

I must protect the fragment! I cannot let such terrible deaths be in vain! I turn away from them and I rush over to the body of the one that hurts me the most to see dead, kneeling beside it. I know that there is nothing that can be done and I shakily but quickly grab what those evil men came here for from the corpse's clutched hand. I stand and I hold the fragment close to myself as I run.

"After him!" The rough voice commands.

I run around the house desperately trying to escape.

Those evil men chasing me are staying in human form instead of using their true forms.

I duck down to the stairs leading downwards towards the door as I hope to rush out.

The fragment feels nicely warm in my hands as I hold it clutched in my hands close to my heart.

I stumble a little but I quickly recover as I continue to rush to try to escape. I make it outside into the darkness of this evil world. I don't stop but I take a sharp right turn as soon as I spot the other group of great evil that wants to rule this world. I cannot let either evil group get the fragment.

If they get both then this world is doomed!

I have to find any survivors from the tragic happenings that have changed so many.

They will help protect the fragment!

Suddenly the fragment starts to glow brightly in my hands with beams of light escaping through the spaces between my fingers and I skid to a stop.

"What the?" I look down at it as it glows. "AHHH!" I try to cover my eyes with an arm as it glows so brightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

The host club is just finishing up with their club activities for the day.

"Ah what a great day!" Tamaki stretches.

"Yeah." Kyouya nods. "We got great profits today."

Suddenly out of nowhere in the middle of the room there is a piece of crystal that comes out of the ground slightly glowing catching the clubs attention.

"What is that?" Haruhi questions.

Suddenly the crystal glows brightly surrounding the club room with light.

Unknown's P.O.V.

I step outside of the tent I currently reside in and I look up to the sky at the light blue shield around the camp.

Every now and then the shield will make a slightly darker ripple, which looks like a band of some sort going all the way down at the same pace all around, starting from where I last blasted it last all the way down till it reaches the ground.

I sigh softly and raise my hand upwards towards the top of the circular dome. "Another time to renew the shield." I sigh. I do this whenever needed usually no more than three days after the last and though others can't tell when the shield needs to be renewed I can as a feeling that is always right. I summon up my power and shoot a beam to the top of the dome making it quick as to not drain myself too much or else the shield will fall with me unable to put it back up. I lower my hand and watch a few ripples come from where I had blasted it only to have the shield glow for a few seconds after a half a minute of rippling only for it to go back to normal. "There." I turn and head back into the tent not feeling up to seeing anyone.

Though when do I ever really want to see someone?

No one's P.O.V.

Tamaki is the first to awaken and he finds himself lying on a patch of grass in a dark forest at night. "AH!" He sits up quickly.

"Quiet down." Kyouya groans rolling over on the grass.

"WAKE UP!" The dramatic blonde throws himself onto the raven.

Kyouya sits up and pushes Tamaki off of him. He opens his mouth to yell at the blonde but stops when he notices where they are. "Where are we?" He glances around as Tamaki clings to him.

Haruhi awakens and sits up glancing around in confusion.

Mori awakens and quickly looks for Hunny upon spotting him he rushes over to the younger looking male picking him up as Hunny awakens.

Hunny grumbles and sits up in Mori's arms rubbing on of his eyes.

Hikaru blinks open his eyes and blinks a few more times before shooting to his feet looking for his brother.

Kaoru, not far from Hikaru, gets up to a sitting position and his brother comes over to him.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Hikaru asks worriedly.

Kaoru nods. "Yeah. Are you?" He looks to his twin.

Hikaru nods and the two embrace.

"We should find out where we are." Kyouya stands causing Tamaki to fall off of him.

The others nod in agreement.

"My my are you lost?" A voice chuckles that sounds a lot like Tamaki's.

They look around but they are not in suspense for long as a creature with Tamaki's hair, eye color and Tamaki's voice just darker comes out of the darkness.

The creature stands on two legs and stretches well above the others heads. It has a snake like body with two hands, two legs and one head. Its eyes are narrowed like a snakes and it has a slight muzzle with a snake like tongue poking out every now and then to lick its lips. It tilts its head and it leans down to be closer to face to face with the host club as it hisses softly.

Hikaru pulls his brother closer to him to try to protect Kaoru from the beast.

"Get away from them!" A Hunny like voice shouts as a small boy jumps out of the bushes raising a gun that looks like one from a futuristic movie. He looks like Hunny but with a small pony tail on the back of his head where he tied his hair back and he is wearing as tight as sweat pants can get dark grey sweatpants with a blueish grey t-shirt. He also has on black sneakers with a gun holder that's empty on his waist. He fires the gun at the beast hitting it with a small red beam like laser.

The beast screeches standing to full height as it shakes its head trying to recover from the blast that hit its cheek.

The Hunny like character turns to the host club. "RUN! NOW! FOLLOW ME!" He shouts to them and dashes off the way he came with the host club quickly following.

They run and once they are a safe distance away they slow to a stop to catch their breaths.

The Hunny like character looks to the host club not as affected from the run as the host club. "Is everyone alright?" He scans all of them keeping his gun out but not ready to strike.

They nod.

"Thanks for saving us." Haruhi thanks the Hunny like character.

"No problem. Us survivors got to stick together. Let's go to the others." He begins walking with the host club following once again. "My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Please call me Mitsukuni." He introduces himself.

"That's my name." Hunny speaks up making the other Mitsukuni look to him.

"Are you perhaps not from this world?" Mitsukuni asks.

"I believe so." Haruhi states. "Judging from all the facts of what has happened. The crystal then the light only to end up here."

Mitsukuni turns to her. "A crystal?"

They nod.

"Then you are from another world. A fragment has brought you here for some reason." Mitsukuni explains turning to face where they are going.

"A fragment?" Tamaki asks curious.

"There are two fragments. They hold great power and when someone has both they have the power to even destroy the universe if they really wanted. They would most likely use it to rule the world. Thus the fragments were separated to avoid that from happening. We have one fragment but the other we do not. We want to keep the fragments from falling into the hands of evil." Mitsukuni explains.

"What was that thing?" Haruhi asks. "That beast."

"That was Tamaki. He was one of the ones that has fallen to one of the two evil groups of this world." Mitsukuni explains. "Many have fallen to the evil and have become either a beast of chaos or a beast of darkness. The two are trying to rule the world turning everyone into a beast of chaos or darkness. The survivors fight against both while the two evil groups not only fight each other but they also fight to turn us survivors into one of them."

"Oh." Tamaki says gaping. "T-That was me?"

Mitsukuni nods then stops walking. "We are here." He announces.

They look past Mitsukuni and see a camp of tents with regular people walking around also a shield over the camp.

"The shield looks strange." Tamaki says gazing at it.

"Yeah it is built from magic and it keeps the evil from being able to reach us survivors while within it. A safe place for us." Mitsukuni explains. "Let's go." He leads the host club down to it and walks right through the shield pausing to glance back. "Anyone who is not an evil group member can get through." He explains to the host club who paused.

The host club go through the shield in slight wonder.

"There you go. Now let's get you signed in." Mitsukuni turns and leads the host club towards one of the tents pausing when he notices someone. "Ah hello there Kaoru."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The ginger haired boy was walking on by and he turns to Mitsukuni upon hearing his name slip out of the smaller ones lips. He is wearing a slightly dark grey slightly tight fitting t-shirt with a red heart on the middle of the chest part of the shirt, he is also wearing slightly dark jeans with white runners on his feet and a black unzipped hoodie as a jacket. He has his hands in his hoodies pockets. "Ah hello Mitsukuni." He greets calmly and he looks to the host club it's almost as if he doesn't hold much emotion except maybe calmness with a hint of what looks like sadness. "Who are they?"

Mitsukuni puts his gun away. "They are from another world. I'm leading them to sign them in."

Kaoru from this world's eyes sweep over the group but rest on the host club twins for a moment. He winces slightly but hides it quite well. "I see. Well I must be going. Lula moon wants to talk about some strategies and you know how much she hates being kept waiting. See you."

"See you." Mitsukuni replies and with that the Kaoru from this world leaves in a little bit of a hurry.

"Who is Lula moon?" Hikaru asks.

Mitsukuni looks to the host club. "Lula moon is the leader of the survivors. Only selected few have seen her without her covering who she is so her identity is unknown to everyone but the few." He explains. "Not just anyone gets to see who she is and Kaoru is one of the few that knows her identity."

"So it's important people who know who she is." Haruhi concludes.

Mitsukuni nods.

"Then what kind of position does Kaoru have around here?" Kyouya questions.

"Kaoru is the strongest magic user in the survivors. He's actually the one that put the shield up and is the only one that can keep it up to protect us." Mitsukuni tells them.

"That's the only reason? Guess you just need to be in charge of something important to survival of the people and you get to know Lula moon's identity? Interesting." Kyouya pushes up his glasses.

"Kaoru does hold a big position in our survival yes but the leader of those in charge of food doesn't know Lula moon's identity. There's more to it than just being the leader of something important to know her identity. You need to prove that you are worthy of knowing her identity while keeping it a secret. If she chooses to show you who she is then you have proven yourself and you can't let her down." Mitsukuni explains. "I guess that kind of sounds complicated huh?" He rubs the back of his head.

"There is something you aren't telling us." Kyouya states. "There is another reason behind why Kaoru knows Lula moon's identity isn't there?"

Mitsukuni looks to Kyouya for a moment then sighs softly. "Yeah there is another reason. So yes there is two reasons as to why Kaoru knows Lula moon's identity." He scans the host clubs faces before continuing. "The other reason is also why Kaoru is so protected from the evil groups." He takes a slightly deep breath. "It's kind of a strange story possibly to you but Kaoru is actually one of the fragments."

The host club is shocked and Kyouya even seems a little affected.

"But I thought the fragments where crystals." Hunny speaks up. "Does that mean Hikaru is the other fragment then?"

"If the twins are the fragments then how do you explain the crystal you called a fragment?" Haruhi asks.

Mitsukuni shakes his head. "I can explain. Actually Hikaru isn't the other fragment. The fragments are crystals. It happened quite a while ago before the camps creation. Us survivors were living wherever we could and tried to group together as we moved to try to avoid the evil. The evil group found the twin's home and attacked with the intent to get the fragment they had. Kaoru became alone and he grabbed the fragment then tried to escape the two evil groups chasing him. The fragment was smart enough to know it was in danger and it took action. It used its own powers and became one with Kaoru's body and soul. The force of it and the change in himself was a lot to take in but he didn't have really any trouble with his new abilities. We found him unconscious due to the sudden change and saved him before either evil group could get him. He explained to us what happened and joined us. Not long after we made the camp and Kaoru put up the shield to defend against the evil so they can't reach us. That's how it happened."

The host club is left gaping.

"Come on let's go get you guys signed in." Mitsukuni takes them to one of the tents letting the still in slight shock host club go in before him.

Inside the tent there is a board that seems to have names on it and a lady sitting at a desk. She looks up. "Here to sign in?" She confirms pushing up her thin framed silver glasses as her calculating green eyes look at the group. He has dirty blonde hair that is tied up into a bun with a few strands on her face or on her head as they escaped from the bun. She is wearing a sky blue suit with a red tie.

Mitsukuni approaches her. "Yes they are. They are not from this world." He explains.

"I see." The lady says practically emotionless. "Can I have your names?"

The host club give her their names while she writes them down.

"Thank you for signing in." She doesn't give the host club another look as she just writes though she had completed the host clubs names already.

"Let's go." Mitsukuni leads the host club out of the tent.

"When is it going to be morning?" Haruhi asks looking at the sky.

"Mourning around here is not when the sun rises. The sun sometimes rises but for an unknown amount of time. It's usually night around here. The chaos group's leader has caused the sun and moon to no longer making day and night like how it used to be. The evil group uses magic of their own. Creatures of the darkness group uses dark magic and are like demons in a way I guess you could say. Creatures of the chaos group are all sorts of beasts taking Tamaki for example of one of them." Mitsukuni informs them.

"Oh." Is all Haruhi has to say.

"Let's go get some food." Mitsukuni leads the way through the camp of tents.

"These tents pretty much look alike." Tamaki says. "I would get so lost in here."

"You'll figure it out. If you stay here long enough." Mitsukuni assures them.

"I'm sure you heard our names." Hikaru says. "So who of us is here?"

"Well there is only me and Kaoru actually. That's it." Mitsukuni says as they approach a tent.

"What about the rest of us?" Hunny asks.

"Well you have already seen Tamaki. He is a chaos beast. Kyouya is a darkness beast as well as Haruhi. Takashi Morinozuka is a chaos beast with Tamaki." Mitsukuni tells them. "As for Hikaru he is most likely dead but with the extremely small chance he is alive then his location and status are unknown. Just don't get your hopes up. He is more than likely dead especially the with the way Kaoru reacts when mentioning him. That takes care of everyone." Mitsukuni lets them into the tent following in after.

"If he is dead then that does explain Kaoru's reaction upon seeing our twins." Haruhi says thoughtful.

"Yes. So as you can see it would be surprising if Hikaru's alive." Mitsukuni nods.

In the tent there are boxes obviously with food inside and there is some people walking around.

"This is only one of the tents for food." Mitsukuni says going over to one of the people. "What do you have?" He questions.

"Veggie sandwiches. We are low on meat and cannot hand any out at the moment." The person explains. He looks like those stereotype farmer.

"Ok thank you." Mitsukuni thanks him then gets handed a bag of sandwiches. He thanks them again then leads the host club out back outside of the tent. "There are some boxes nearby. Let's go there and eat." He says leading the way to the boxes where the group settles down then Mitsukuni hands out the sandwiches letting everyone switch around if needed until everyone has a sandwich to eat.

They eat the sandwiches and chat with Mitsukuni finding out more about the host clubs world this time since the host club know more about this world than Mitsukuni knows about their world. They finish the sandwiches and they continue chatting.

Then when Mitsukuni knows about the same amount of knowledge that the host club know about this world is when an alarm goes off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Mitsukuni jumps to his feet and the host club look around wondering what's going on. "One of the evil groups is getting too close." He explains as the alarm goes off for a minute longer then it dies down to silence.

"I thought that they couldn't get in because of the shield." Tamaki gasps.

"They can't but its Kaoru's power that is keeping it up. If they attack it then Kaoru needs to keep it from weakening which means that we'll run the risk of the shield falling. Kaoru can't put too much power into the shield at once because if he can't keep it up then we'll be vulnerable for who knows how long. He has to renew it often because of that. A person's body can handle only so much and even with the fragment using too much power can drain you until you rest enough to restore it." Mitsukuni says. "Just don't leave the shield." With that he races off.

"What evil group do you think it is?" Host club Kaoru asks.

"It could be either one of them. But I wonder how exactly they are going to chase the evil ones off from finding the camp." Haruhi responds.

"He said to not leave the shield but he didn't say we had to stay in this exact spot." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses.

"Let's go!" Tamaki announces dramatically.

The host club heads around the camp of people racing to make sure everyone is safe or racing to go chase off the evil group that is too close.

A woman with short and slightly spiked brown hair with kind but strong brown eyes approaches the host club. "I'm guessing you are new around here." She states. Her black summer dress goes to an inch or so past her knees and her black leather no heel boots only go half way up her legs.

"Yeah. We are actually new to this world." Tamaki gives her a host club smile.

The girl is not affected by the host club smile. "I see. Well then perhaps you would like to know what exactly is going on."

"All we know is that we need to stay in the shield and that one of the evil groups is getting too close. We also know about the shield." Kyouya informs her.

"I see." She nods softly. "Well what they are going to do is send out a group to distract the group away from the camp making them think it's not around here. As long as they don't see it we will be alright."

The ground starts to shake a little but enough to make things vibrate.

The girl looks wide eyed at something taller than the host club that's behind them.

They turn around and what they see there is monsters most likely chaos beasts since they are with this world's Tamaki.

The beasts are scary and look blood hungry ready to rip apart the nearest victim.

"Oh no." The girl gasps in horror. "Now we'll have to move that is if we survive this." She turns around. "Both of them are here."

The host club look to the other side of the shield and they see demon like monsters that must be the Darkness beasts with the one in front is one that has Kyouya's hair, face and eyes.

"This really doesn't look good." The girl pulls out a futuristic looking gun kind of like what Mitsukuni has. "Stay out of the way and stay as safe as you can." She tells the host club then she dashes off.

Hikaru pulls Kaoru close wanting to protect him from the evil groups with Tamaki doing the same to Haruhi and Mori ready to protect Hunny.

The two groups start attacking the shield but it prevents them from going through to get to the ones inside.

The shield looks to be holding but the host club remember that the evil groups may get through.

There is many gun blasting as the survivors with the ability to actually fight the beasts are trying to get them away from the camp even though the shield is still under attack.

The shield starts to crack almost like when a character is trying to punch through glass in a movie.

A beam of blue shoots from within the camp and the shield is renewed but the attacking doesn't let up.

The host club have to hope that the survivors can hold the two evil groups off.

Meanwhile….

"Let the shield be destroyed." This world's Kaoru says after a few moments of thinking.

"What! Kaoru are you sure? Do you know if we do then this camp is doomed? Think of how many lives are at stake!" Lula moon gasps worried about the survivors. She is wearing a cloak since she is out in the open but no one can tell who she is or even give a guess since her voice is a little scrambled too.

"Yes but don't worry. We'll need to move the camp anyways. Tell everyone to pack everything as fast as possible. I'll try to hold the shield up long enough but as soon as I can I'll blast them with a powerful blast then we must escape." Kaoru assures Lula moon.

Lula moon looks to him. "Are you absolutely sure?" She questions.

Kaoru nods. "The fragment has confirmed it too." He confirms.

"Alright. I trust you more than anything." Lula moon agrees then turns to the nearest people. "Tell everyone to pack up everything!" She orders. "Then Kaoru will blast the groups after letting the shield down. Don't worry we are in good hands. Just do as told. After Kaoru blasts the groups we must escape. GO!" She orders.

The people nod trusting Lula moon with their lives and they dash away spreading the news.

"We are all behind you in this Kaoru." Lula moon turns back to Kaoru.

"Thank you." Kaoru gives a small bow.

Lula moon smiles in the darkness of her cloak.

Back with the host club….

"Pack everything and quickly!" People are running around shouting as orders. "After the shield is dropped and the groups are blasted we must escape!"

The host club look to each other.

"The shield is going to be lowered?" Tamaki says with wide eyed horror.

"Surely they must know what they are doing. Let's help with the packing." Haruhi suggests.

They mummer in agreement but Hikaru stays by Kaoru, Tamaki by Haruhi but lightly drifting away and Mori by Hunny as they help.

The camp seems to be pretty much packed when suddenly people part to allow Kaoru to stand in the middle of what used to be the camp.

The host club watch though at a distance like the others giving space.

"What's going on?" Tamaki says under his breath.

"Watch." Mitsukuni comes over to the host club.

This world's Kaoru closes his eyes and he tilts his head up before opening his eyes. He raises a hand towards the top of the shield sending a small but still visible ball at the shield.

As soon as it hits the shield it dissipates only to make the shield go down quickly almost like a film of water falling down at a slightly fast pace.

The evil groups roar in victory.

This world's Kaoru glances around the survivors who are a little scared. "Prepare to escape!" He calls then he stands still raising both hands outwards almost like what someone would do when trying to make their bodies an X. His palms are facing away from him.

A glow starting from his hands starts then like an explosion it grows quickly covering everyone but only the screams of the evil groups are heard.

"Do we run?" Tamaki questions.

"We can't even see." Hikaru snorts.

It's true.

The white light is all they can see but as it fades they find they are not blind.

The two evil groups are on the ground either unconscious or dead as it's unable to tell from where they are standing.

This world's Kaoru lowers his hands to his sides and he slightly wobbles on his feet. He is about to turn when he collapses.

Two people rush to help him.

"Every run! Now!" A scrambled voice shouts.

The survivors begin moving like a river heading in a single direction with everything.

Kaoru is being helped.

"I hope he'll be alright. He had to keep the shield up since the camp creation then while the two evil groups tried to get in only to end up blasting all of them at once. That takes up a lot of magical energy. After all he only has or well is one fragment not both." Mitsukuni says worriedly but slightly perks up when remembering that this world's Kaoru would need rest then he should be ok.

The host club follow the flow and they worry about this worlds Kaoru when they heard Mitsukuni's words. They spot the two people bringing this world's Kaoru into some sort of old western looking carriage with the white arch over top.

'He should be alright.' Hikaru thinks in his mind and he focuses on protecting his brother as they continue to travel with the group.

"Where to now?" Hunny wonders in slight fright.

"We will be fine." Mori tries to assure the boy.

Hunny hugs Mori and Mori pets Hunny's hair hoping to calm the boy.

It works enough for Hunny to relax.

They may be vulnerable right now but they still have their fighting spirit and their weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

The group has made a resting place to let people get rest before moving on.

There are of course guards loaded with weapons in case the evil groups come to attack.

The host club are in one of the tents set up and they prepare to sleep.

"Night Kaoru." Hikaru gives his brother a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Hikaru." Kaoru responds giving Hikaru a kiss on the cheek in turn.

They settle in and the lights go out in the tent.

Kaoru snuggles against his brother as Hikaru wraps his arms around Kaoru, the two drifting off to sleep.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I see darkness then a soft glow making me scrunch my eyes before opening them and I find I am standing what looks like a space with red flooring going on and on in all directions and black everywhere else.

A crystal is floating not far in front of me. It's a soft blue color but still a beautiful crystal in the cylinder like shape of crystals.

I feel attracted to it but I feel like I am forgetting something important… something important about this crystal….. My feet move on their own accord and I move towards the crystal slowly reaching towards it.

It glows brightly and I move my arms to quickly cover my eyes from the brightness.

As soon as the glowing dies down I lower my arms and I find myself standing in the middle of a room facing a horrifying bloody scene in front of me.

I take a step back or try to but my feet won't move. My eye sight starts to blur as tears come to my eyes. 'No!' I scream in horror in my head.

"A survivor! Take him out and get the fragment!" A rough voice snaps and I am about to turn when blackness takes over my vision making me feel like I am actually floating in darkness.

A distance voice echoes in my ears but it's too far away to be able to hear properly though I can tell it's not a voice I have heard before.

Next thing I know it I am snapping my eyes open to where I had fallen asleep but now I am panting from that strange but horrifying dream. I catch my breath and I relax myself feeling the warmth of Hikaru's body letting me know he still very much right here and alive.

As if sensing my distress even in his sleep Hikaru pulls me a little closer if he can then mumbles something incoherent in his sleep.

I smile and laugh softly.

Even in his sleep he knows how to make me feel even just a little better.

I snuggle closer to him and close my eyes as my hands clutch his shirt. I inhale his scent letting it all keep me relaxed that he is still here with me. I don't know if I'll be getting any sleep or not but at least that dream wasn't real. I listen to Hikaru's heartbeat and I find myself drifting back to sleep but not having a dream this time.

No one's P.O.V.

Mitsukuni goes over to the carriage this world's Kaoru is in. He looks to the two guards standing guard at the entrance while more guards surround the carriage. "How is he?" Mitsukuni asks keeping his gun tucked away.

"Resting." One of the guards state. "He needs it and Lula moon has ordered he not be disturbed unless as a last resort."

"I understand that. I'm just worried." Mitsukuni says glancing down in worry.

The guard smiles kindly and puts a hand on Mitsukuni's shoulder getting him to look up to the guard. "Don't worry. Lula moon says she thinks he should be fine. Besides remember he has the fragment as a part of him. There's no way he'd go without a fight but there is no signs of him even coming close to dying. He's just used a lot of magic energy leaving him exhausted."

Mitsukuni smiles a little and nods. "Yeah you're right. Thank you."

"Anytime." The guard responds then goes back to being fully alert to protect the fragment.

Mitsukuni turns and leaves wandering around the camp as he doesn't think he can sleep with his worry for Kaoru and the memories of how Takashi became a chaos beast….. He shivers at the thought of it and a few tears slip from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He says to no one. He quickly regains himself wiping his tears away. He has to help protect everyone and if someone saw him become weakened they might panic that something bad is happening. He keeps wandering around the small camp keeping a sharp eye out for anything evil or sinister.

There's no time to worry about the past when the present needs him more.

Lula moon sighs softly as she gazes out to the camp they have made for a quick rest from inside her own tent. "Kaoru you saved us from a horrible disaster. Our people have high spirits." She looks to the sky speaking to herself so in a soft tone. "So rest easy and regain your strength. Come back to us strong and healthy." She starts to reach towards the sky but stops.

"Madam Lula moon." A man calls from outside the door of the tent.

Lula moon makes sure her voice scrambler is on. "Speak to me from there good sir." Her cloak is on her bed and this is her tent so they must respect her choice of not letting him in not including the fact that he isn't one of the ones allowed to know who she really is.

"The group we sent out before the attack has found us. They were attacked and some are missing but the rest look alright." He reports in a slightly deep voice. "The missing ones are more than likely beasts now."

Lula moon take a small second before responding. "That is sad to hear. Make sure they get rest and make sure that they really did get away without any problems. Do a very well-constructed search and do not miss anything. We cannot have any of the evil groups with us even if it is a little bit we must know right away. It could bring danger if we are not cautious. Don't let Kaoru's actions go to waste."

"As you wish." With that the man leaves.

Lula moon sighs and takes off the voice scrambler. "Please let none of them be affected by the evil groups." She quietly prays then she makes sure that no one can see her not that anyone would even know it's actually her let alone see her since only guards are really out right now. She still closes the windows she had slightly open making sure the flaps cover the hole. She gets ready for bed then heads to bed after that and blows out the light.

If she is needed she can wake up she's sure.

She lays down in bed and closes her eyes. "Please let everything turn out alright." She hopes as her last hope for the time being as she falls asleep.

"Lula moon." A voice comes outside of her tent.

She groans softly but awakens. She finds it's sunny out now but it could be the middle of the night for all she knew. She turns on her voice scrambler around her neck with her magic. "What is it?" She may have magic though it is not as powerful as Kaoru's she can use powerful magic.

No one without a fragment will be able to use anything near as powerful of magic that Kaoru can use.

Lula moon has built the voice scrambler herself and it is a chocker that always stays on her neck with her using her magic to turn it on when needed keeping it on by making sure to have magic flowing through it then shutting it off to preserve energy when she doesn't need it. She doesn't have troubles charging it with her magic but the beautiful silver and violet chocker is something she wants to keep as much energy saving as she can on it.

"We have found out that one of the woman who is also a magic user has fallen to have a part of a beast of darkness on her leg. She has managed to use her magic to stop it from spreading for now but she can't hold it off forever." The woman's voice… or it could be a man's….. there is too many people in the survivors for even Lula moon to memorize…. Sadly while there is many, compared to what it was before the evil came to take over the survivors are really a small group of the population.

Lula moon feels glad she made sure to check. "I will be out in a moment." She gets up grabbing her cloak and putting it on making sure it covers her before she leaves her tent. "Take me to the woman." She commands the male in front of her.

The male has surfer styled short strawberry blonde hair and tan skin. He is wearing a black t-shirt showing a well-toned body with regular slightly tight jeans on his legs and white runners on his feet. He has a futuristic looking gun in its holder on his waist. His eyes are kind and blue. He takes Lula moon to the tent the woman is in and lets Lula moon in first before himself.

Lula moon walks over to the woman and looks at the woman.

The woman looks respectfully to Lula moon with her brown eyes. She has raven black hair that goes to just a little past her shoulder but her bangs cover her forehead reaching her eyebrows. She is wearing slightly tight but stretchy light blue pants and she also has on a slightly dark blue pull over hoodie. She has her grey sneakers kicked off to the side and she pulls up one pant leg to show Lula moon what has happened. Her leg from half way to her knee all the way down to her foot is scaly with her toe nails look like they starts to sharpen before they had been stopped by the woman's magic. "I am deeply sorry Lula moon." She hangs her head.

"At least we know of it and we know that the books you were sent to get are safe. However this creates a problem. Inside your mind is important information within all the books you were sent out to retrieve since they are in your mind now. If we try to get rid of the darkness part of you with magic since it hasn't spread too far yet thus not needing too much magic then we run the risk of losing that important knowledge." Lula moon sighs softly. She seems to be doing that a lot now a days. "We'll need to get the information out before we can heal you. If we lose that information then it can mean we could possible lose information that may help stop anymore from dying."

"Then all we need to do is get them out. If she can get the books into her head then you can get them out." The male says making it sound easy.

"We had three magic users in our group including me use magic together in order to get the books into my head. I was lucky to even have enough magic to keep the darkness from spreading." The woman shakes her head.

"I know. It is a high level spell that anyone who isn't using a fragment would need help in doing. Thus it also means that it is not so simple to just get the books out. Especially with Kaoru unable to help at the moment and us venerable there is no way we can safely get the books out. I fear of damaging her if we try without Kaoru. I would trust Kaoru more to do this with a lower risk of causing damage." Lula moon explains.

"Then what do we do?" The woman asks. "I can hold off the darkness for now but it will no doubt spread. We run the risk of the lord of the darkness beasts getting the information especially when the darkness spreads making me a darkness beast."

Lula moon pauses a moment. "I will see what we can do. For now please hang tight and if needed we can send another magic user to help keep the darkness down. Just be careful with showing it to others. I don't want panic to spread. Whoever helps you will be trusted by me not to spread panic." She turns heading to leave the tent.

"As you wish." The woman replies as Lula moon leaves.

Lula moon begins going through options in her head as she contemplates what to do. 'Who knows how long Kaoru will need to recover and he would be best to extract the knowledge from her so we can heal her. But that option is not available to us. I don't really want to hurt her instead hoping to keep that to a possible last option.' She thinks in her head. 'This is quite the problem.' She looks up to the sky without her cover falling off so her identity stays hidden. "What do we do?" She asks no one.

Get more magic users and use magic to get the books out but running the risk of damaging the woman.

Wait until Kaoru recovers at least enough to help but run the risk of the darkness spreading through the woman so the lord of darkness possibly gets his hands on information we are trying to keep from him.

No matter what the choice is in the end there is risks coming with it and they are dangerous risks… especially since magic users are needed especially to help protect the survivors and to fight the beasts….. but the information in the books might be able to help win this dreadful war.

Lula moon swears if she had cat ears they would be folded downward in distress of trying to figure out what to do. "I can't be thinking about that." She scolds herself going into her tent. "I need to focus." She gets her mind back to what is important.

What to do.

Never before had there been such a choice to be made as this one and Lula moon is starting to feel the pressure of trying to make a choice with dangerous risks.

"I wonder if Kaoru ever feels like this. Maybe when the beasts were attacking." She wonders but shakes her head going back to focusing on what is important right now.

The important decision will be made and she will not allow herself anymore distractions unless it's emergencies.

She sits on her bed and lets her mind get to work.

Surely there is the answer somewhere she just needs to find it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

After some time to rest the group is moving once again.

The fear of being attacked by chaos beasts and or darkness beasts hangs thickly in the air like an invisible thunder cloud roaring overhead.

The host club stick together in at least pairs to keep each other comforted on one way or another. They find the beasts more terrifying due to the fact that they are new to this world coming from a perfect world in comparison. They don't know how long they'll be here for but they hope that they will be able to return to their world safely unharmed.

The survivors trudge on as they continue moving to find a new place to set up their camp nicely hidden with Kaoru able to put up the shield once again to send a feeling of safety into everyone's hearts.

Mori picks up Hunny placing the slightly shivering boy onto his shoulders.

"Thanks." Hunny says snuggling against Mori for warmth.

Mori grunts and continues to carry Hunny as they walk.

Mitsukuni watches the two and smiles sadly as he remembers how him and Takashi were like before all of this happened… Before the war began when everything was peaceful. "We were just like them." He says thoughtfully, slightly lost in thought.

Flashback:

Mitsukuni's P.O.V.

All was well, me and Takashi, both in our second year of middle school, were training for a fundraiser for charity with a martial arts performance we got invited to help with.

I kick a dummy and snap it in half. I smile brightly and look to Takashi who smiles back. I go over to him and see he has already cut all the hay stacks in half. "Are we almost ready?" I look up at him.

"Yeah." He replies.

I nod. "I'll make sure we have everything." I race back inside to do just that.

Takashi follows me in.

We make sure we have everything then we went on our way.

The martial arts performance has some showing off fighting moves on dummies, some breaking boards, some showing off moves with weapons and some sparing.

Me and Takashi join in from time to time but our main job was to make sure everything went smoothly.

I watch a man with black hair tied back into a somewhat small ponytail jump kick the board being held by one of the sensei's in half. I smile and nod a silent 'good job' to him. I then leave that group alone to check on another group.

Yes that event went very smoothly and we raised a lot of money.

It was great.

End of flash back.

No one's P.O.V.

Mitsukuni smile's happily at the memory but he frowns and shivers as he remembers the horror of when the war first began.

Flashback:

Mitsukuni's P.O.V.

Me and Takashi were hanging around town in the crisp afternoon air.

It's a beautiful day with the sun shining like it should.

The town is peaceful and happy without a beast in sight, truly a happy place.

We are in our first year of high school today.

Tamaki is forming the host club and the twins have just joined us not too long ago.

I am starting to get to know them better and find that especially me and Kaoru are getting close though the two are still a little withdrawn so it'll take time before we truly know them as they open up.

No point in hurrying them since they've always seen the world as everyone else outside the locked fence of their world keeping both as far apart as they can. Of course it'll take time.

"Takashi!" I quickly bring him over to one of the store windows. "Look!" I point to a white rabbit with a pink ribbon tied, into a bow on the side of it's neck, around it's neck.

It's glass eyes are wide open and are red when the sunlight shines on them though they have no pupil so it's eyes don't look realistic. It has a button nose, very cute looking structure and a black thread mouth.

"Do you think Usa-chan would look good with a ribbon? Maybe for special occasions?" I look to Takashi who smiles.

"Maybe." He agrees.

I grin widely and jump into his arms and he catches me. "We should get him a nice ribbon then!"

He nods and we are about to go to find a ribbon that is when things truly changed…

Purple, pink, red and green clouds, that are either separate colors or mixed colors, are arriving into the sky but they in no way look natural.

The mummers began as the clouds hovering the sky moving faster than normal clouds staying the sky but they are not making a full storm.

"What do you think it means!?" A woman shouts in panic.

No one can answer her as they too begin to panic.

I cling to Takashi and he holds me protectively.

Tamaki comes running over and skids to a stop in about the middle of the area. He is wearing slightly messed up clothes which I kind of find strange. "Everyone!" He calls getting everyone's attention. "There is great evil outside the town! We need to stay in the town and stay calm!"

The mummers become louder but no one moves.

Tamaki looks to me and Takashi. "Soon all of us will be free." He says loud enough for anyone listening to hear.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Sometimes I hate being right.

Strange monsters that look to have been once human but now they have some form of beast bodies like alien looking, giraffe looking and so much more like things have been mashed together in a certain way to make them like they are a representation of chaos.

I recognise some of them from school and my eyes widen.

Tamaki throws his head back in evil laughter as people begin screaming running around trying to avoid being grabbed by the monsters.

The people are unsure about leaving town unsure if there is more terrifying monsters waiting out there so they try to hide in other ways only they are failing at escaping.

"Tamaki!" I shout at him. "Why are you doing this!?" I know that only an idiot would think Tamaki had nothing to do with this.

Tamaki looks to me with a smirk. "Oh little ol' me was only doing what is expected." He crouches down and his body morphs into a monster like the others. "Now it's time for you to join us!" He looks up looking at a monster in the sky. "Isn't that right Master chaos?"

The monster in the sky grins as the slightly small wings that appear to be his ears flap at a rhythmic pace like how those on TV with wings fly. He has a dog nose with a slightly long muzzle that kind of looks like a donkey, a blue snake like body but a neck of a zebra, one hand is a humans with the other looking like a dragons hand, one foot is a horses with the other being a ducks both of them are the same length, a cat tail and wolf eyes. "Yes Tamaki my loyal servant." The monster hisses in reply.

Takashi turns and tries to dash away but becomes blocked by one of the monsters.

I see some people being turned into monsters and I know if we don't get out then we too will become monsters!

Suddenly Takashi tosses me away from him.

I land on the ground on my feet thanks to training in the martial arts. I look to Takashi. "Takashi! Run!" I shout as the monsters close in on him.

Takashi looks to me seriously. "Mitsukuni run! Get as far as possible!" He shouts at me.

"N-No! Not without you!" I start to shake as tears come to my eyes.

"Go!" He shouts then he is attacked by the monsters.

"TAKASHI!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. I wipe them away and stand not wanting what Takashi did to go in vain.

When the monsters stop attacking Takashi he has become one of them.

He now has a light grey wolf muzzle as well as wolf ears, the body of a cat including tail and half human, wolf and cat hands and feet.

I find I am immobilized in sadness upon seeing this but I finally am able to move again after a few seconds. I turn and dash away with tears running down my face making me constantly have to wipe them away. 'Gotta get away!' My thoughts scream as I keep running.

The whole town is becoming full of the monsters.

I almost run into one but manage to stop in time.

The monster has a lion tail, a half lion face and a slightly giraffe like body with werewolf hands as well as feet. It looks to me like it's hazel eyes are narrowed like an insane persons.

I start breathing hard taking a few steps back ready to run.

A girl wearing a cloak concealing her identity comes to my side and sends a magical blast at the monster making it distracted by pain. "RUN!" Her voice sounds scrambled.

We run heading out of town avoiding monsters with using her powers when needed and we make it up a hill without getting caught by a monster.

Safe on the hill we take a moment to rest and I see the town I once called home become destroyed with a new group of monsters joining the other monsters but the two are different like chaos beasts and beasts from hell…. Darkness beasts maybe?... yeah darkness beasts.

The two groups obviously don't get along as the town continues to be destroyed.

I think my tears have run dry as no matter how much I want to I can't cry anymore.

"Not everyone was changed. There will be survivors so we will group up with them when we find them. We will fight away this dark time together." The girl says watching the town's destruction with me.

"What's your name?" I ask with a sniffle.

"You can call me Lula moon. How about you?" She looks to me though I can't see her eyes I can tell by the direction her head moved, out of the corner of my eye, as well as where the opening to the hood of the cloak concealing her identity is facing.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." I respond.

"Nice to meet you." Lula moon greets.

End of flashback.

Still Mitsukuni's P.O.V.

Since then me and Lula moon travelled gathering together those not a part of the two evil groups as well as fighting the evil groups the best we can only to dash away.

We gathered people that even were working on weapons which we use now with some changes when possible to avoid the evil groups figuring out how to make our weapons not work on them.

I may have been the first to join Lula moon but I didn't go high in ranking due to depression of losing my friends thus I don't know Lula moon's identity. I can't say if she thinks I am close or not to be able to know her identity as even through the time line of about two years I didn't have any of my friends that I had before the war with me, I stayed strong the best I could but the sadness really dragged me down. I may not have seemed too strong at first but I became stronger while still being sad.

The strange clouds appear every now and then but aren't really in the sky much anymore…. Which I'm glad for since it'd be a painful reminder of how I couldn't save Takashi…

About two years after the war began, it's not easy to tell time, we saw a light in which we rushed over to see what it was.

That's when we found Kaoru and saved him.

He explained what happened then began traveling with us, He got to know Lula moon's identity a week or so after joining so she could make sure no one else knew as well as making sure we can trust Kaoru. He became well protected from evil and he became someone who holds a high position as he got the magic from the fragment inside him figured out. He had me as well as some magic users help by our own accord as he wasn't keen on bugging anyone for help.

About half a year or so, we don't have any proper way to tell time anymore but I think it was about half a year, later we finally were able to set up camp and Kaoru put up the shield.

The camp lasted us about two years mainly since the sun and moon are out of sync we can't tell time very well, as I've said, so it may be a little shorter time frame; especially since we have very few watches that don't exactly work and we got rid of them as well as cell phones to avoid the evil groups from finding us.

The watches hands all kept spinning in random, of the options that they had to turn, directions.

Cell phones let out signals which would have helped the evil groups and their time was a little different so we had no idea what one was right.

Now we are on the move again kinda like old times, not having a camp that we can be safe when living there or coming back from missions outside the camp.

I had been out to investigate a section for the other fragment that is yet to be known in location. I had found the group from another world and well you know the rest.

There is a roar in the distance and on instinct my hand flies to my gun grabbing the handle ready to jump into action.

The group has paused a moment upon hearing the roar and those able to fight are also in positions ready to jump into action by instinct.

After a minute or so we relax and continue moving onward to find a good place to set up camp once again as well as have Kaoru put the shield up again.

I wonder how the group from the other world will be able to get back to their world.

After all this world is very is very dangerous and it's obvious they don't know how to fight the monsters of this world.

I also am wondering why they were brought here since as far as I can tell they aren't very helpful….. perhaps I need to just be a little patient maybe they might find a way to help.

Gets me thinking….

Will the fragment that brought them here take them back when they accomplish what they were brought here for? Like some books, that I read before the war, said?

I'm not sure but what I can say for sure is that one way or another, at some point, they are going back to their own world. I know it is unavoidable no matter if they get attached to anything or anyone they'll have to leave behind here. I hold back on befriending them enough to really really miss them when they leave because they'll have to leave at some point in time.

No one's P.O.V.

Host club Kaoru thinks about his dream. He thinks that maybe the crystal was maybe a fragment but if it was then what would be the point of showing that horrible scene to him?

Hikaru looks to his brother. "Are you alright?"

Host club Kaoru looks to his brother their eyes locking. "Yeah. I am just thinking of a dream I had when we were resting." He answers.

Hikaru tilts his head softly. "What was it about?"

Host club Kaoru goes through how to describe his dream in his head. "Well…."

AN:

And end for this chapter.

This feels a little long…. Well I hope you guys liked it anyways.

Reviews are good and flamers will be used to make brownies!

Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Host club Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Wow." Hikaru gasps when I finish telling him my dream. "That is really weird." He then pulls me close to him by wrapping an arm around my waist knowing what I need.

I lean against his chest. "Yeah. I don't really understand it other than I think it is possibly trying to tell me something. I am actually just really glad that you are alive and well."

"Do you think that dream could have been a part of the Kaoru from this world's memories?" Hikaru questions.

"For all I know it could have been just a dream warning me about a possible future event. Something that could happen."

No one's P.O.V.

"You idiots!" A fist slams on the table of the dimly lit room making the other two in the room jump.

"We are sorry master darkness. We should have gotten them." The brunette female apologises. Her black dragon like wings slightly spread trying to look sorry so she hopefully won't get in trouble with master darkness. She has some black scales on her skin almost like in patches except for her left arm and right leg that are demon shaped so they are fully scaly. She also has half of her face that looks like a demon.

The raven in the room glares slightly at the brunette through the red reflections on his glasses. "Yes. Quite." He growls slightly and his red dragon wings that are a little larger than the brunette's were folded behind his back but they spread out in frustration. "As Haruhi said." His body looks more demon like than Haruhi's but she still manages to frustrate him as she steal some of his thunder almost as if trying to make sure she doesn't get in trouble while he does.

"Right. Then Kyouya and Haruhi you are dismissed. Don't let me down this time." Master darkness dismisses them.

Back with the survivors…

This world's Kaoru awakens and raises his head to look out of carriage that he is sleeping in. He yawns and gets up feeling his body become a little stronger. He knows that his body can only handle so much at once but he felt more power than he thought he could handle leak through which makes him think his body is becoming stronger once again meaning his body will be able to handle just a little more than before, in the magic powers area. He leaves to the entrance of the carriage and peers out glancing side to side at two of the guards.

The guards look to him.

"Ah hello Kaoru." One of the guards greets the ginger haired boy. "How are you feeling?"

This world's Kaoru gets out of the carriage. "Better." He responds in practically monotone. He glances around at the temporary camp. "Where is Lula moon?" He asks looking back to the guards.

"I'll fetch her." One of the guards that hadn't spoken yet dashes off to find Lula moon.

"What is it?" The guard that greeted the young twin speaks up again. "Do you think this is where we should set up camp to stay until needed to move again?"

This world's Kaoru shakes his head. "It is too out in the open."

The guard that went to find Lula moon along with Lula moon herself, covered up as to be expected, come running over.

"Kaoru." The scrambled voice of Lula moon speaks. "I'm glad you are awake."

"I know it's here. Lula moon where is it?" This world's Kaoru asks politely.

Lula moon nods and gestures for Kaoru to join her in which he does. She leads him to where the woman who has a beast of darkness leg is. "Here." She responds staying a few steps away while this world's Kaoru moves closer to the woman who woke up as the two entered.

The woman lets Kaoru take a look at her leg.

Kaoru takes one look at it and confirms it. "It's darkness magic. Just as I thought." He says.

"Can you heal her or at least stop the darkness magic?" Lula moon asks.

This world's Kaoru sighs softly. "I can however it'll leave me weakened unable to do really much when we are attacked for a while until I heal more of my magical energy and my strength." He responds.

Lula moon looks down. "Oh. Well we will need you to be the best you can if we are attacked."

"I can hold it off a little longer." The woman says. "I can try to hold if off till we can establish a more secure camp so then Kaoru can safely rest his powers after."

"Are you sure?" Lula moon asks. "It might be better if we heal it right away."

"Yes I agree with Lula moon. " This world's Kaoru agrees. "The darkness magic will call out to the darkness beasts. It may not be now but it'll creep up on you and you'll start hearing the master of darkness's voice in your head calling you to join him and his army. The magic will alert the darkness beasts of your location until they have you or the darkness magic you have is destroyed."

The woman looks down realizing the danger she could be putting the others in if she tries to hold it off. "I am sorry." She says a little softly.

This world's Kaoru puts a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention. "It's not your fault. We will fix this."

"We need to get moving soon. I'll let you two decide when to kill the darkness magic." Lula moon leaves with that.

"Not right now." This world's Kaoru says. "Next time we break then I shall see about fixing you up." He then leaves as well but doesn't follow Lula moon as instead he goes to another area of the camp wanting to walk. He tilts his head to the stars in the sky. "Why can't everything be as peaceful as it is right now?" He whispers to himself and he closes his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath through his nose before opening his eyes to half way.

"Kaoru?" Mitsukuni's voice reaches this worlds Kaoru's ears making the ginger haired male open his eyes fully then look to the smaller male.

"Hey Mitsukuni." This world's Kaoru greets.

"How are you?" Mitsukuni wonders.

This world's Kaoru gives his friend a smile. "I'm feeling better."

Mitsukuni smiles back. "That's good."

This world's Kaoru nods.

A roar in the distance catches their attention as well as everyone up at the moment.

Mitsukuni draws his gun ready to battle while this world's Kaoru gets in a defensive stance.

"Just as I feared. They are coming." This worlds Kaoru says. "After this battle we need to get rid of the darkness magic."

Mitsukuni glances to his friend then looks away as the two advance carefully towards where the roar came from. "Darkness beasts!" He recognizes the beasts heading for them with the darkness beasts Haruhi and Kyouya in the lead.

"Battle ready!" This world's Kaoru says to Mitsukuni. "Let's stop them."

The two friends dart forward with the rest of those able to fight following.

This world's Kaoru jumps to the side to avoid an attack from one of the darkness beasts then as he is still in the air he points his palms, so that the bottoms of his hands are pressed together, at some darkness beasts only to fire a beam of light at the beasts.

The beasts that get hit screech in pain and are partly destroyed but still manage to survive even with parts of them seeming to have been burned off.

This world's Kaoru lands gracefully on the ground but his body is not fully recovered from send out such a powerful blast that he is feeling the effects weighing down on his body already however he pushes it aside. "Lend me power to defeat these evil forces." He whispers under his breath and he turns a hand so his palm is facing up then the fragment comes out of his hand to hover just above his hand. He can now use so much more of the fragments power while seeming to use the fragment like a magical weapon. He cups the fragment in both hands with a hand cupped on either side of it so the bottom of the fragment is pointed downwards where there is only ground. He has it so the fragment is still seen but at the same time protected. He smiles and races back into battle. He points his hands and the fragment at the beasts dissolving more of them with powerful magical attacks that only he can create.

Mitsukuni fires his gun at the beasts but since he is only able to use a gun he leaves burn marks where the gun's red beam laser power hits the beasts.

This world's Kaoru and Mitsukuni are backed up till they are back to back but they look to each other and nod with determined looks before turning back to face forward as they stay back to back.

This world's Kaoru adds some more magic to Mitsukuni's gun so the gun now has a little more power. "Ready?" He asks in a low voice.

"I was born ready." Mitsukuni responds confidently.

"Then let's get this show on the road." This world's Kaoru has a hint of laughter in his voice.

The two jump away from each other and attack the beasts with magical powers and gun fires. They then jump back closer together only to jump away in different directions then before to confuse the beasts as they continue this pattern.

The beasts start to back off as this continues then this world's Kaoru opens his arms wide above his head letting the fragment float above his head once him and Mitsukuni are close to each other again.

Mitsukuni drops down to the ground on his stomach bringing his arms over his head clutching his gun tightly.

This world's Kaoru sends out a magical blast from the fragment itself and it completely destroys the beasts while Mitsukuni is unharmed by being lower to the ground.

Unlike the blast from before when this world's Kaoru took down the shield, the blast that this world's Kaoru just did is the kind that is easier to use since it completely destroys those alive around the caster but how high it can go to as well as how far is up to the user. While the other blast was one in which this world's Kaoru had to put more into so no one but the enemies got hurt from it.

Once the blast dies down once all the beasts this world's Kaoru targeted that is when Mitsukuni gets up and shares a smile with this world's Kaoru.

The two jump back into battle.

The beasts are attacking the survivors that are fighting them while the surviviors are striking back.

Beasts and survivors alike are being injured or killed as the battle continues to rage on.

This world's Kaoru sends beams at the beasts destroying parts of the beasts causing them to shriek in pain.

Mitsukuni dodges a few attacks only to fire his gun a few times, leaving a little larger burn marks thanks to the power this world's Kaoru added, before having to dodge again. He jumps back and lands gracefully only to raise his gun and fire at one of the beasts a few times in the face but fails to notice the darkness beast heading straight for him. He is hit from behind and is knocked into a tree knocking him unconscious for a few minutes but he is completely vulnerable as he is at the moment.

This worlds Kaoru turns and notices the darkness beasts quickly approaching the unconscious Mitsukuni so he dashes towards his friend. He notices he won't make it in time and he uses the blast he used earlier in the battle when he and Mitsukuni found each other back to back.

The darkness beasts are destroyed but Kyouya saw the attack coming, when this world's Kaoru was preparing it, and flew away before the attack came.

This world's Kaoru rushes to his friend's side letting the fragment go back inside his body so he can check on his friend. "Mitsukuni?" He shakes the others shoulder.

A laughter behind him makes him pause.

"It's been awhile Kaoru." A calm but evil voice that is easily recognizable. "It's been what? Four years or so since we last had a true friend to friend encounter?"

"Kyouya." This world's Kaoru almost says in a growl as he stands and turns to look to the other male who is in human form. "I should have known you were behind this attack."

Darkness beast Kyouya shrugs. "Oh come on I am only doing what is expected of me. I am here to help you as a friend."

"Yeah right." This world's Kaoru says looking at darkness beast Kyouya with an 'oh really?' look. "Don't forget how me and Hikaru watched you get turned at the school and how you accepted the evil life style rather quickly."

"Ah yes." Darkness beast Kyouya hums. "How could I forget that glorious day?"

Flash back:

Ouran hadn't been attacked yet but Hikaru and Kaoru stayed behind in the library to just have time away from everyone since no one is in there after host club hours.

Now Hikaru and Kaoru are walking towards the waiting limo and that's when they noticed something off. They hide behind a wall peering around the corner.

There stood Kyouya who is facing some sort of beast.

"Join me." The beast says. "Join me and you will gain power as well as be free from such expectations that hold you down as prisoner."

Kyouya considers this then before he can say anything the beast leaps on him obstructing Kyouya from the twin's view as Kyouya's black book drops from his hands to the ground, until the beast pulls away revealing that Kyouya is now also a beast. Kyouya checks out his new body out then smirks. "This is quite awesome." He almost growls.

The twins were kind of lucky that Haruhi was walking past the school to head back home after some shopping in the super market or else they may have been spotted.

"Show me you are loyal to me and I will promise you what I told you before." The beast says.

Kyouya grins widely and leaps at Haruhi surprising her as he tackles her to the ground. He uses his new magic and makes Haruhi turn into a beast as the magic seems to almost take over her until she is one with the evil power making her a beast now.

Kaoru slips out of sight from the three beasts. "We need to get out of here." He says to Hikaru.

Hikaru nods and the two sneak away going the way they came since it'll be out of sight from the beasts as they escape.

They got to their families home but they quickly left as the darkness beasts raided claiming a lot of the staff but not the twins or their parents who escaped.

End of flash back.

The twins and their parents managed to keep escaping until that fateful day where Kaoru had to escape with the fragment that became one with him.

The twins parents gave Hikaru the fragment and explained that the twins father had found it one day while out in a country side of Japan a month before this all started. Their father learned what it really was fairly quickly after all he did study some magic just couldn't use it too well only able to use weak magic, and only told their mother keeping it from everyone else's knowledge. Their parents wanted the twins to protect the fragment in case something happened to their parents.

Then a little later the fateful day happened and Kaoru became one with the fragment.

"Then I guess it really is no use trying to trick you." Darkness beast Kyouya snorts and transforms into his beast form sighing in relief. "This really does feel much better." He says.

This worlds Kaoru tenses ready for this show down. "Bring it on." He challenges.

AN:

Well I felt bad for not having too much fighting so I added fighting.

Now a showdown against Darkness beast Kyouya and this worlds Kaoru is about to go down!

Want to find out who will win? Stay tuned for when I write then post the next chapter!

Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Darkness beast Kyouya and this worlds Kaoru tense getting into position to fight.

This worlds Kaoru doesn't bring out the fragment just yet as he waits to have the perfect time to strike with it. He also knows Kyouya will try to steal it so he needs to be cautious.

"DIE!" Darkness beast Kyouya sends darkness magic towards this worlds Kaoru in waves like people from a horror movie crawling towards him at a fast pace.

"Sorry to disappoint you but not today." This worlds Kaoru makes wings out of light and jumps up avoiding the magic that dissolves into the ground when no one is where it was sent to. He goes for darkness beast Kyouya and slams him back to the ground.

Darkness beast Kyouya moves his hands to grab this worlds Kaorus neck with darkness smoke like magic surrounding his hands.

This worlds Kaoru jumps, so darkness beast Kyouya doesn't get a chance to even touch him, back landing gracefully only to take a smaller jump back again. He lets his wings disappear and he watches darkness beast Kyouya get up.

"Why won't you fight!?" Darkness beast Kyouya growls and springs forward towards this worlds Kaoru with his hands surrounded by darkness magic again.

'Not yet.' This worlds Kaoru thinks to himself. 'Got to wait for the right moment.' He moves his body to sway to dodge darkness beast Kyouya's attack making sure to keep the darkness magic from hitting him. He ducks avoiding a swipe towards the side of his head. 'Now?'

Darkness beast Kyouya sends a kick towards this world's Kaoru but his target jumps up into the air avoiding the attack just before being hit.

This world's Kaoru spins in mid-air slamming the side of his foot against the side of darkness beast Kyouya's head. He lands gracefully on his feet and tenses ready to fight more.

Darkness beast Kyouya is sent stumbling a few steps to the side, almost falling to the ground, thanks the hit this world's Kaoru landed on him. "Damn you." He snarls and charges at this worlds Kaoru.

This worlds Kaoru leaps to the side and lands slightly crouched as his shoed feet skid against the ground leaving a small brown dust cloud from dirt that he made airborne as he skid over it.

The dust clouds last only a few seconds though.

Darkness Kyouya glances around for anything to use against this world's Kaoru as he is finding it difficult to hit him any other way. He finds no one is close enough to grab them to use them so he spins to face this world's Kaoru only to have another kick to the side of his head, opposite to the one from before, as soon as he is turned around. He falls to the ground and this worlds Kaoru jumps back in case darkness beast Kyouya tries to strike a hit while down.

This world's Kaoru wants to use the fragment but it isn't the right time yet. He keeps himself light on his feet to avoid attacks from darkness beast Kyouya.

Darkness beast Kyouya gets up and spits out some blood onto the ground below. He growls obviously pissed now. "You'll pay for that!" He glares death daggers at this world's Kaoru. He roars in rage and charges forward with intent to get his target this time. He jumps and reaches out his arms towards his target as he heads straight for him so he's ready to have his hands latch onto his targets throat.

This world's Kaoru jumps back doing a back flip pretty much and lands with one hand on the ground stopping him from going to the ground head first. He uses the second he is balanced on his hand to spring himself high enough into the air to turn so this time he lands on his feet falling into a crouched position with one hand on his bent knee and the other resting his fingertips in the ground so his arm is between his legs. "I won't lose this battle." He tells darkness beast Kyouya as he crashes into the ground where this world's Kaoru was just a few moments again.

Darkness beast Kyouya gets up and this world's Kaoru also stands up so they now face each other with the intent to beat the other to win this battle they are having.

Darkness beast Kyouya takes a deep breath. "Ah yes. I can feel it almost as if I can taste it. I can taste your wrath and your friends content as they entrust you too win this battle." He smirks. "Touching isn't it?" He says in mock wooing as if mocking the way someone woos over something when something really touching happens.

"Silence you savage!" This worlds Kaoru fires a beam of magic at darkness beast Kyouya but it isn't really strong as if preserving his strength.

Darkness beast Kyouya disappears into a shadow and next thing before this worlds Kaoru knows it, darkness beast Kyouya is right in front of him making him lean back slightly at the close proximity. Darkness beast Kyouya has a knifes blade made from darkness magic almost touching this world's Kaoru's throat and moving closer with every half of a second.

This worlds Kaoru's eye widen slightly as he realizes if he doesn't act then he'll be killed like this. He moves quickly and presses his hand onto darkness beast Kyouya's chest preparing to fire another magic beam to at least push the other away. He fires and it's a direct hit.

Darkness beast Kyouya is knocked back forcing him to drop the knife but as soon as it reaches the air level with the top of this world's Kaorus chest it vanishes into dark magic smoke that seems to disappear a second or so of being there.

This world's Kaoru narrows his eyes at darkness beast Kyouya. "This is your last battle." He says and springs forward looking like he's going to do another kick for an attack.

Darkness Kyouya tenses ready to dodge a kick and jumps into the air avoiding the kick this world's Kaoru sends at him.

This worlds Kaoru jumps up and sends his elbow straight into darkness beast Kyouya's stomach making the other gasp in pain eyes widening in pain with a few drops of blood flying out of his mouth.

The two wrestle a little, as darkness beast Kyouya tries to shove aside the pain in his stomach from the last attack, as both try to make the other land on the ground cushioning the others fall.

Darkness beast Kyouya breaks free away from this worlds Kaoru and he lands on the ground first while this world's Kaoru lands a little after.

This world's Kaoru is only on the ground for a second before he is in the air again this time he does a forward flip only to start coming down with the heel of his well foot, but technically shoe, is heading straight for darkness beast Kyouya's head.

Darkness beast Kyouya takes a small jump back dodging the attack making this worlds Kaoru shift at the last second to land on his feet and moves to where he seems to be holding something away from everyone with his hands by his hip. He is really getting a beam of darkness magic to fire at his opponent. He starts to raise his hands up with a ball of darkness magic floating between his hands that are cupped with one over the ball of magic as well as one under the ball of magic. He points it at this worlds Kaoru.

'Now!' This worlds Kaoru's eyes widen a touch as he notices the perfect time. He looks with determination and no fear. He has the fragment ready to fire with it floating in front of his hands that he has the heels of his hands together pointing at darkness beast Kyouya.

The two fire their beams and the magic beams collide in the center between the two at firs seeming equal but this worlds Kaoru's magic beam pushes darkness beats Kyouya's beam back to the darkness beast firing the beam.

Darkness beast Kyouya stops his beam and tries to escape in the few seconds before this worlds Kaoru's beam hits him. "Fuck. When did he get this powerful? I can't keep up. Fuck!" He curses shutting his eyes knowing he can't get away in time. 'Master darkness! Save me!' His thoughts beg and his wings spread out.

This world's Kaoru's P.O.V.

I watch the beam hit darkness beast Kyouya then I stop using my magic but keep the fragment out between my cupped hands.

Darkness beast Kyouya seems to be no more so I put the fragment away and I rush to Mitsukuni who seems to be waking up now.

"You ok?" I ask him sitting on my knees next to him.

He looks to me with half open blurry eyes blinking a few times before opening them to normal. "Kaoru!" He hugs me and I hug him back. He pulls away first and glances around as the battle comes to a close with any darkness beast alive running away with some new darkness beasts from our people who got unlucky.

We won today but there is no guarantee we will win every battle we go into.

I feel my body weaken from using so much magic when my human body is not fully recovered. I guess it was a slightly delayed reaction like when you are tired but you feel awake for whatever reason that has made you really worry for someone only to have it hit you like a ton of bricks once you know that person is alright. I hunch over and clench my teeth. I use a hand on the ground to keep myself up but I'm not sure how much longer I can hold myself up at the moment.

"Kaoru? You alright?" Mitsukuni asks worriedly turning to me when he notices my movement.

I look to his worried eye that are on me. "Yeah I'll need to rest after but first I need to get the darkness magi out of that woman before it attracts more beasts." I try to stand and I start to fall back down so I use the tree to help me stand.

"But Kaoru! You need to rest!" Mitsukuni protests as he stands ready to catch me if I fall.

"If we don't get rid of the dark magic in her then it will only attract more beasts. We can't just keep fighting them off so many times as they'll attack more than ever." I curse my human body for only being able to handle so much.

"Don't push yourself. You need to rest." Mitsukuni's voice overflows with worry.

I softly shake my head. "I've got to get rid of the darkness magic." I slump forward feeling unable to stand really anymore, letting Mitsukuni catch me.

"You need to rest." Lula moon approaches. "We need you more than ever Kaoru.

We'll handle the darkness beasts no matter how many times they come back. But we really need you so you need to rest. The woman is strong. Don't worry."

I pass out after that. I guess I'm more exhausted than I thought.

Something is different…. No….. I've felt this feeling before….. I know this feeling well…

I open my eyes and sure enough there in front of me is the fragment just larger looking. "It's you." I say softly almost under my breath.

"Kaoru." The male sounding voice echoes around me. "You need to be prepared. Someone is coming who may defeat you if you're not careful. Don't let him win."

"But how am I supposed to stop what I don't know?" I question. "What do I do? Please tell me."

"You will know when the time comes." The fragment responds to me.

I reach towards it feeling the urge to place my hand on it's cool smooth surface.

"Trust me." The fragment starts to give off a glow.

My hand comes to rest on it's surface. "I trust you." I say as softly as when I spoke the two words after arriving here this time.

The fragment glows brighter surrounding me with warm and kind light.

Host club's Kaoru's P.O.V.

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes I find myself lying in a field with some mist on the ground almost as if to cover the grass growing there.

The sky is blue and the sun doesn't hurt to look at directly for some reason but I still don't stare at it directly.

The sun's rays feel warm and kind like it's trying to wrap me in a warm kind embrace.

I get up after watching a few clouds roll by slowly but at the same time fast, for clouds, as if wanting to get somewhere but being lazy at the same time. I glance around and see that I am alone… or so I thought.

"Ah hello there." A voice that is obviously this world's Kaoru's speaks from behind me.

I spin around and I see him walking closer to me, his feet moving gracefully through the fog covering the ground. "Ah hey." I greet back. "What is this place?" I ask glancing around the best I can while not moving from my spot then I look back to this worlds Kaoru as he speaks.

"Isn't it beautiful?" This world's Kaoru raises his arms to spread out to the sides as if to embrace the beauty or as some would say to make some sort of statement like here I am. He stops walking just a little away from me and brings his arms to his sides. "It's a world created by the fragment. Pretty much the inside world of the fragment." He explains looking around with a soft smile looking content.

"Wow." I gasp in amazement and glance around once again trying to bring it all into my mind so I don't forget this beauty.

"I come here a lot when I am not conscious. I find it relaxing and a nice place to be in." This world's Kaoru takes a few steps forward till he is right beside me. "You know sometimes I wonder if…" His voice drops into sadness. "My brother Hikaru could ever maybe visit this place so I can see him once again. He did die protecting this fragment before I protected it only to become one with it." He explains and looks down in pure sadness as he tries to push away the memories before he starts to cry. "Sometimes I just come here to let myself remember and cry." He says almost under his breath that I am not sure if I was supposed to hear him or not but I still heard him though just barely.

I look to him and find I am at a loss of words.

How do you comfort someone who has lost someone so precious as a twin they were really close to?

I hug him as a form of some level of hopefully comfort. "I'm sorry that had to happen." I mummer to him.

He glances away off to the side and by the expression on his face I think his mind is wandering a little at the moment.

I know I don't ever want to go through what he is going through and I especially don't want to go through losing Hikaru to death.

No one's P.O.V.

"We need to hit them hard and make something in which Kaoru won't be able to stand up against." Master chaos looks thoughtful. "But what?"

"Idea." Chaos beast Mori says plainly catching Master chaos's attention as he approaches the master of chaos who is sitting on a rock deep in thought with one fist on his chin as it's connected to the elbow he has on his knee.

"Do share my boy." Master chaos encourages.

Chaos beast Mori nods and explains his idea.

Master chaos's grin grows wider and wider with every word chaos beast says until his grin can't go any wider. "Yes yes. That is perfect. That's my boy." He chuckles in a dark low tone. "We shall begin at once." He stands up and ruffles chaos beast Mori's hair.

The two move to put the plan into action.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Host club Kaoru's P.O.V.

We are on the move again.

It was nice of them to let us burrow some clothes since the clothes demand isn't easily satisfied as the ones making the clothes have to do it by hand so it not only takes longer but there also has to be enough fighters to fight so that brings the rest of the numbers down a little.

Not including the fact that materials are not as easily assessable.

I am wearing a simple dusty grey pull over hoodie with black sweats and I am still wearing the shoes I arrived in.

Hikaru has pretty much the same as me but the colors are switched and the grey is darker.

Hunny has a navy blue t-shirt with black pants that are a little more stretchy than the Ouran school uniform pants.

Mori is wearing a pull over hoodie that's like mine but he has on dark blue pants.

Kyouya is wearing a black t-shirt and dark grey sweat pants.

Tamaki is wearing a dusty grey t-shirt and dark blue pants.

Haruhi is wearing a black quarter sleeved shirt with dusty grey sweats.

The clothes we came to here wearing will get washed when we get shown how to do it which may be next time we rest.

I glance up to the sky and suddenly out of the blue the sky becomes day as the sun rises. I blink a few times getting my eyes used to the light like everyone else, that I can see, is also doing as they are not used to the light. I know that the sun will be up for an unknown amount of time like Mitsukuni explained to us. I look back to where we are going and I wonder when we will find the next place to set up camp where we won't have to keep moving.

"It's nice to have the sun back!" Hikaru says from beside me.

"I suppose for you but this also means we cannot use the darkness to help hide like we do during when the sky is night." Mitsukuni says glancing back as he is walking in front of us. "The day light means we could be more easily spotted so when the sun is up you'll notice those that can fight are on higher alert." He explains then turns to watch where he is going only to pick up the pace a little to get closer to the front.

"Well that makes sense." I nod and I glance around seeing that the ones that can fight are moving slightly more out almost like trying to be a protective barrier between possible danger and the others.

"No matter what though I won't let anything hurt Kaoru." Hikaru moves closer to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

I give him a smile. "Thanks Hika but I don't want you to get hurt." I lean into him.

"I'll be fine." He assures me.

No one's P.O.V.

"Well there should be a place a little ways ahead. It should be a good place to possibly set up camp." The man looks to Lula moon who has her identity concealed. He is slightly older as his hair is turning grey but he is the head of the map department so they take care of all things map.

The two are sitting in a carriage to discuss possible places to set up camp.

Lula moon nods. "We may check it out when we arrive there. Let those at the front of the group know of the path to take." She tells him.

He bows. "I will do so right away Lula moon." He gets up taking his map with him as he goes to get out. He looks outside. "The sun is up." He notes out loud and Lula moon looks outside but stays in darkness to keep her identity concealed.

"Yes. But don't worry our fighters have probably already moved into their positions to be ready to defend." Lula moon tells him.

"That is true." The man says before leaving the carriage to do his job.

Lula moon looks away from the outside. "I have a feeling that this war is going to get worse or possibly come to an end. The two groups by now must be planning a big attack of their own since they have failed for so many years." She looks up to the roof of the carriage. "Will we be ready in time?"

The man runs past the host club as he races towards the front.

"What's his hurry?" Tamaki asks.

The host club don't have an answer but a woman who is helping carry the supplies for medical stuff answers.

"He is the head of the group that does everything map. He was talking with Lula moon about possible locations for us to set up camp with the shield once again. It seems they've agreed on one possible location." She tells them.

"So we may finally be able to rest." Tamaki cheers.

"When we get there." The woman reminds him. "It is not confirmed that we will for sure set up there yet. Don't get too excited young one."

Tamaki slouches as the woman's words get him down. "Yeah ok."

The woman has a small chuckle of joyful laughter then she is called to help with more medical stuff so she goes to do that.

"I wonder how this world's Kaoru is doing." Hunny speaks up but is really unsure how to get the answer.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Just like last time he probably just needs rest. After all a human body can only handle so much at one time." Haruhi says.

Tamaki perks up. "Yes! We will try to find out when we stop!" He says in his dramatic way.

Host club Kaoru begins to wonder when they'll be able to return home but he has a nagging feeling deep inside him that he can't quite place though it feels like it is trying to warn him of something.

The sun sets at a fast pace letting the moon rise again also at a fast pace and the night is back again.

The fighters move back closer to the group again now that they have the darkness to use to their advantage again.

Host club Kaoru gets lost in thought while letting Hikaru lead him if needed. He thinks about why they were possibly brought to this world. He wonders what they could possibly do that is important enough that they are brought from their world to this one. His mind wanders to the whole magic thing and he glances down to his hands. He wonders if any of them could possibly use magic in this world. He feels a little useless here as he and the host club haven't been able to do much that helps besides packing and unpacking pretty much. He glances to the host club and they look tired of all this walking, Haruhi is less affected, and it makes him feel the weight of having to walk so much more then he has ever before.

It's a long ways and they can only hope that the group will reach the place where they can possibly set up camp soon.

He looks at some of the others and they seem just a little tired but otherwise seem to be fine though he thinks it's mostly because they have a different life style than him and the other members of the host club have. He looks to Hikaru who is watching where they are going while keeping his brother Kaoru close in a protective way. He lays his head on Hikaru's shoulder making the other turn to him.

"You ok?" Hikaru asks softly trying to not get the attention of others.

Host club Kaoru nods. "Yeah I just like being close to you." He assures the other who smiles and kisses his forehead.

"Alright. Let me know if anything's wrong." Hikaru says.

"I know." Host club Kaoru smiles feeling more relaxed after talking with his brother. He knew that his brother's voice and the way he knows what to say to him usually relaxes him. He knows he has the exact same effect on Hikaru.

Though that is to be expected.

The group trudges on towards the place for where they can possibly set up camp as well as the shield.

"I wonder how this worlds Kaoru sets up the shield." Kyouya says mostly to himself.

Haruhi turns to him. "Do you think it's like how he got rid of the shield?" She offers an idea.

Kyouya pushes up his glasses. "It is possible." He agrees.

"Well however he does it." Tamaki butts into the conversation. "It'll be pretty cool to see. They can use magic for crying out loud!" He moves to right beside Kyouya looking right at the others face as he speaks. "That in itself is really cool."

Kyouya nods. "Yes. If possible I would like to learn more about these magic users and perhaps a little more on how they fight here. It could be great knowledge that can be used quiet well when we get back to our world."

"When do you think we'll go back to our own world?" Hunny asks a little sad eyed.

Mori silently picks up the other putting the smaller male onto his shoulders.

"I think we might have to figure out what we were sent here for then we can return. I read about it in a book one time. It said that when people go to other worlds being pulled into it then there is something that they need to do in that world before they can leave heading back to their home world." Haruhi says. "I also read that sometimes if those sent to another world are not careful then the world could possibly try to correct itself making those that are supposed to be dead be back to death then it'll work out the duplicates. If this is true then as long as we are careful we should be alright. Since we were brought here thus we are protected from that unless we aren't careful."

"That's nerve wracking." Hikaru says. "After all that would mean I would be the first to be sorted out if that were to happen."

"We'll just have to make sure to be careful. There's no way I'm letting anything happen to you." Host club Kaoru says.

Hikaru gives him a smile. "Aw come on. I wouldn't leave you that easily."

Host club Kaoru smiles back. "I know and you know it's the same for me."

Hikaru nods. "Yeah."

"I wonder if they'll use magic to take us back to our own world." Hunny says.

"That would be cool!" Tamaki almost squeals.

Hikaru looks to Tamaki. "You find anything with magic cool." He points out.

Tamaki looks to Hikaru with his wide eyes that are obviously being over dramatic about this. "How could you not!?" He demands.

"It's kind of cool but I wouldn't be freaking out over it." Hikaru shrugs.

Host club Kaoru gets thinking about the dream he had when he last fell asleep. He had met this world's Kaoru in supposedly the fragments inner world. He starts to wonder why he is having dreams that seem to connect him to this world's Kaoru or the fragment that is a part of this world's Kaoru. He doesn't understand why it is happening but it has to be for a reason since the others have not mentioned of having any dreams like what he has been having, not to mention no one else seems bugged about anything like that, so he is the only one. He is sure they have a reason and there has to be a reason for the dreams…..right?

Elsewhere….

Master chaos smirks as the new comer approaches. "Welcome." He greets.

The ginger haired human formed boy smirks. "How does it look master chaos?" He asks.

Master chaos grins insanely. "Just perfect. You have done well and Kaoru will not stand a chance this time!"

The ginger haired boy smirks widely in evil and insanity. "Yes! Don't worry master chaos. I will not let you down. I will have Kaoru!" His narrowed in insanity amber eyes match his smirk. He has worked hard and now it is time to do master chaos proud.

This world's Kaoru's P.O.V.

I fear that something terrible is coming but until I have enough strength to wake up I cannot leave this place.

It makes me think of the other world Kaoru who has somehow been able to come to the inside world of the fragment.

Maybe just maybe he could help.

I feel I may need his help but I worry about his safety with this plan of action that can be taken if need be. I don't want to ask him to do such a thing and I won't.

It's too risky and I will not be endangering anyone's lives!

I'll have to face this terrible thing approaching alongside the fighters. I don't mind and I'll gladly fight to protect even if I end up exhausted again.

AN:

Well this has been a somewhat boring chapter.

I promise I'll try to make the next chapter interesting and you will find out the identity of the mystery boy master chaos was talking to so please be patient. I am not telling who it is so you'll have to wait and see.

Reviews are good and flamers will be used to cook cake!

Mello.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

I close my eyes for a moment then when I open them I am floating in darkness. I glance around wondering what's going on.

"Kaoru. You must wake up." The fragments voice echoes around me. "Danger is approaching."

I shut my eyes tightly.

WAKE

UP!

My eyes snap open to the real world and I sit up making the blanket that was placed over me slide off. I close my eyes as I let the dizziness settle from my head before opening my eyes again. I glance outside and I can see we are still on the move. "I have to warn them! I need to fight." I try to get up but I fall to one knee while clutching the side of the bed made in a carriage that is carrying me. "Fragment please help me heal faster." I say in a hushed voice.

The fragment helps me and I feel a slight shiver go through me as I feel my strength returning to me.

I get up and get out of the carriage. I glance around as I walk with the others but I need to find Lula moon.

"Kaoru!" Mitsukuni comes running over to me and we share a hug. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Same to you." I say and we break our hug. "I need to find Lula moon." I tell him. "Danger is approaching."

Mitsukuni points to a carriage. "She's in there. I'll warn the other fighters." He then races off.

"Thank you." I say gratefully as he passes by me. I rush over to the carriage and climb in. "Lula moon."

She looks to me her identity concealed since we are on the move with no place she can take off her stuff that conceals her identity without worry of someone who can't know her identity walking in. "Kaoru! You are alright!" Her voice gives off a smile I'm more than sure she has on her face.

"There is danger approaching." I warn her. "Mitsukuni is going around warning the fighters."

She is instantly serious. "What kind of danger?"

"I'm not sure but it was bad enough that the fragment woke me up." I tell her.

"We must stop. We cannot risk leading this danger to our possible new place to set up camp." She goes to get out of the carriage. "Come."

We get out of the carriage and we race past the ones from the other world to get to the front to tell them to stop. We make it to the front.

"Stop!" Lula moon orders and everyone does just that turning to us. "Get everyone to a nearby safe place. All fighters prepare for battle!"

Everyone begins rushing around to do just that.

"Do you know how much time we have Kaoru?" Lula moon turns to me.

I shake my head. "I only know that is danger is closing in."

She nods. "Alright. Then we will do our best to be prepared for whatever it is."

Mitsukuni comes over to us. "The fighters are ready." He reports. "No sign of the danger yet but whatever it is we are ready to fight."

Lula moon nods. "Thank you. You may resume your post."

Mitsukuni bows respectively then races off to do as told.

I step forward looking around at the horizon looking for any signs of the danger.

They can't be too far if it was so urgent that I woke up.

I glance to the others seeing they are almost all good in a safer place that is nearby.

The ones from the other world are being brought over to the safer place.

I look away and I take a few steps forward watching for the danger. I spot movement on the horizon. "Here it comes!" I call. "Battle stations!"

The fighters quickly rush to form a protective line in front of the others.

I look to Lula moon. "I'll be joining this fight."

"Please be careful." Lula moon says a little softly.

I nod. "I will do my best." I promise her then I go to join the line of fighters.

The danger has turned out to be the chaos beasts in human form and the master of chaos is in the lead.

"The chaos beasts." I hiss under my breath.

The fighters quickly make sure their weapons are all ready to fight these chaos beasts.

Did they come for the fragment or well me or have they come to just try to wipe us out?

I can't say but I have a bad feeling about this like something is going to happen that I am not ready for. I look to Mitsukuni.

Please let him survive this fight.

No one's P.O.V.

The host club can only watch with the other survivors as those able to fight prepare to do so standing waiting for the enemy to move a little closer.

Hikaru is holding his brother with a protective look on his face.

Tamaki is clutching to Kyouya wit Hunny doing the same to host club Mori.

Haruhi is watching hoping that the fight will turn out alright.

The chaos beasts are getting closer and the fighters are getting tense ready to charge into battle.

At the head of the chaos beast army charging towards the fighters is the chaos master himself allowing the host club to see him truly for the first time.

This world's Kaoru's P.O.V.

I tense ready for the right moment to charge and once I see it then I know it's time we charged into battle. "Charge!" I tell the others and we race forward with some preparing their magic and others drawing their weapons to begin fighting.

The fighting is intense but I need to locate the master of chaos.

If I take him down then the chaos beast army will no doubt be utterly useless and lost so that means we can take out the chaos beasts if I get rid of the master of chaos himself since he's the glue that keeps the chaos beast army together.

I duck to avoid a swipe from one of the beasts that almost hit my head. I spin and slam the heel of my foot into his side knocking him sideways into another beast. I then slip away keeping low to try avoid as much of the intense fighting as I could. I look around seeing a whole crowd of fighting, guns pointed firing from the left and right, slashes from beasts and so much blood in all directions. I feel so tense as this intense fighting is showing to be so brutal like the beasts are just going for the kill but not many are coming after me only a few desperate stranglers. I spot Mitsukuni.

He is trying to fight off three of them at once turning left and right to fire constantly as they try to advance.

Chaos beast Mori is one of the ones attacking Mitsukuni.

I take a step to help him but he turns around and our eyes meet.

He silently is telling me to find the master of chaos and to destroy him. He then leaps back into action to avoid being killed.

I a little reluctantly turn away and race to find the master of chaos. I look around myself at the mass of fighting.

Where is he?

I keep looking and I see that there are just so many chaos beasts that they are starting to overpower us survivors. I need to locate the master of chaos now! I race around looking as fast as I can. "Fragment help me now. Where is he?" I say to myself as I dodge a chaos beast and a survivor fighting only to find myself just standing outside of the fighting. I feel a little wet thanks to the blood I hadn't noticed that got on me as I went around through the crowd. "Where the hell did the master of chaos go?" I say looking at the fighting then scanning the edges of the fight wondering if the master of chaos was just sitting off to the side watching. "Where is he? I need to find him."

"Try right behind you." A familiar voice says from behind me.

I completely froze and everything else became a distant blur as my mind fills with the horrific bloody scene of so long ago…. So long ago…. Before I became one with the fragment….. That horrific bloody scene….. This has to be a dream! I'm still dreaming!

"You wanted to know where someone was. Well you found him. You were looking for me right?" His voice almost seems to ring in my ears.

Just a dream…. Just a dream…..

"Hey. Didn't you miss you?" His voice is getting closer and his footsteps make crunching sounds on the ground below indicating he is walking closer. "I missed you."

I spin around and for sure there he stands but I know this isn't him. I know this isn't him! "Hikaru…." My heart beats a little faster in hope but I know that this can't be him!

There's no way!

No one's P.O.V.

Host club Kaoru watches with the others as the brutal fight rages on. He sees the way so many are dying, from both sides, from every direction. He shivers and wishes that this is all just a bad dream.

So much death, blood and fighting… it's starting to get to him.

I glances down for a moment trying to block out the screams and sounds of the battle going on….. only to hear something…..

"Come on little bro. Just leave. We don't need anyone."

"No! You're not real!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm real."

Host club Kaoru looks up to the battle then glances a little to the side noticing something that isn't good.

This world's Kaoru is facing what appears to be Hikaru, dressed the same way except for no blood as when host club Kaoru saw him in the dream where he was the only one left in the house…. Only one left of his family…. He blinks as something about that Hikaru doesn't seem right.

It was like the Hikaru was wearing some sort of illusion disguise.

Host club Kaoru swore he can see flashes of the real form of what appeared to be Hikaru.

The real form looked to be a boy who has slightly long blood red, with black fox like pattern on the part where the hair band is holding his hair as well as on the end of his hair, hair pulled into a pony tail so his hair is not raised in the least bit but instead as if the pony tail was only so his hair stays out of his face. He has coyote ears but a fox like face with no muzzle. His body seems to consist of a mountain goat foot with a dragon looking foot on the other side then his arms are what appears to be a foxes as one and a coyote as the other. His black t-shit is tattered but can still be seen as a shirt just pretty ripped up and his just as tattered light colored jeans are his only clothing.

Host club Kaoru feels a spark of some sort deep down inside himself making him realize what has to be done.

This worlds Kaoru is attacked by the fake Hikaru as if in an attempt to make him cooperate or to knock him out.

The fake Hikaru wants to take this world's Kaoru and host club Kaoru realizes that it's the whole reason the chaos beasts came.

"They want this world's Kaoru and are using dirty tricks to try to take him." Host club Kaoru says under his breath.

The fragment seems to try to set up a protective barrier over this worlds Kaoru to try to protect him but the fake Hikaru keeps trying to break through to this world's Kaoru hurt unconscious body.

This world's Kaoru did take quite a heavy hit to the head that would have been enough to knock him out after all.

Host club Kaoru glances to his twin who is beside him but is watching the fighting as if waiting to see if any were going to come over to try hurt any of them. "I'm sorry." He whispers quietly then he sneaks off before his Hikaru can notice. He gives one glance back then he turns to get over to the fake Hikaru as well this world's Kaoru. "I have to do this."

The fake Hikaru snarls when he finds the fragment too strong to be over powered even with this world's Kaoru out cold.

Host club Kaoru clears his throat.

The fake Hikaru spins around to face host club Kaoru in shock. "Wha?" He is at a loss of words looking between the two Kaorus trying to determine if this world's Kaoru was a fake.

Host club Kaoru manages to stay calm as he puts his hands in his pockets. "You like what I did?" He says. "A duplicate. I made sure it seemed like the real me." He walks forward a little. "The fragment warned me that you were coming and I had to prepare myself. When I spotted you I made a duplicate and parted from it. I made sure to add some magic so when you attacked it would seem like the real me." His palms are starting to get a little sweaty but he ignores it. "It gave me enough time to see your real form beneath that illusion of yours. You did pretty well that you fooled me for a few moments." He keeps his eyes on the fake Hikaru.

The fake Hikaru takes a few steps back glancing to this world's Kaoru every now and then as he mostly keeps his eyes on host club Kaoru. "How can I believe you?" He says trying to figure out which one is really the real one.

"Why do you think it was so easy to beat him? I am a lot stronger than that and I could take you out right now." Host club Kaoru says and he sees that the fake Hikaru is starting to really believe him. "But I won't if you agree on a deal." He tries to look confident as best he can.

The fake Hikaru's eyes lock onto host club Kaoru's eyes. "What kind of deal?" He asks.

Host club Kaoru takes a breath. "I want to say the deal in your real form. Please." He says. "Or I won't tell you and I promise you that this deal can be really beneficial for you."

The fake Hikaru looks thoughtful for a moment then looks to this world's Kaoru who is still obviously unconscious.

"I'll even take the shield off of the duplicate if you want." Host club Kaoru says really hoping it works but he has a gut feeling that the fragment knows what he is doing so it'll cooperate if he needs it to so he can convince the fake Hikaru.

"Prove that you are the real one." The fake Hikaru says.

"Fine." Host club Kaoru agrees and moves over to this world's Kaoru and kneels down beside the shield. He places a hand on the shield and a second later it is falls just like the shield did back when the camp was going to be attacked in which the survivors fled after this world's Kaoru used magic to take care of the beasts. He lowers his hand to his side and looks to the fake Hikaru. "That enough proof for you?"

The fake Hikaru has full belief in what host club Kaoru is saying and so he lets his illusion fall revealing his true form that host club Kaoru had glimpses of. "What's the deal?" He asks now standing there as the chaos beast he is.

The master of chaos comes over to the chaos beast when he over hears the commotion.

Host club Kaoru stands up. "I'll willingly go along with you guys if all you beasts of chaos leave the survivors alone. Call off the fight." He watches the two waiting for an answer. "Do we have a deal?"

The chaos beast's eyes shine at the seemingly once in a life time opportunity. "We should take it master chaos." He says.

Master chaos stares at host club Kaoru for a few moments but host club Kaoru manages to not falter. "Fine." He agrees then turns to the mass of fighting. "ALL CHAOS BEASTS RETREAT! I REPEAT! RETREAT!"

The chaos beasts stop fighting and a little hesitantly they turn running away in retreat.

Host club Kaoru feels relaxed now that he knows for sure it's working. He walks towards master chaos and the chaos beast. "Take me away." He says simply.

The chaos beast and master chaos lead him away keeping host club Kaoru in front of them to keep him from running or from anyone trying to save him.

'I'm sorry Hikaru. Forgive me.' Host club Kaoru thinks in head as he is lead away.

Meanwhile….

The survivors watch at the retreating chaos beast army with the master of chaos.

Mitsukuni goes over to this world's Kaoru as the ginger haired boy starts to awaken. "Kaoru?" He says hopefully.

This world's Kaoru looks to Mitsukuni. "Is the battle over?" He says a little softly.

"Yeah they retreated." Mitsukuni says as he helps his friend to his feet.

"I thought they would have taken me. That was their plan. They even went as far as making a Hikaru look alike to grab me." This world's Kaoru explains gently letting Mitsukuni silently know that he's ok. "I just have a headache." He assures the other.

"Well if they wanted to capture you then why didn't they?" Mitsukuni wonders. "You were perfect for the taking but they totally skipped over you."

"I have a feeling that something happened." This world's Kaoru says. "Something that wasn't planned for."

Host club Hikaru's P.O.V.

"They won." I say with a smile glad that the fight is over. "They won again Kao….." My sentence trails off as I turn to look where my brother was only to find him gone. I jump to my feet my heart racing. "Kaoru?" I look around hoping and wishing that I find him. "Kaoru!?"

Tamaki and the others come over to me since we got separated when rushing over here with the others.

"Hikaru what's wrong?" Haruhi asks.

I look to them pleading and desperate. "I can't find him. I can't find Kaoru." I tell them in near to tears. I am terrified that something bad happened to him. "He was beside me as the fight raged on but when I turned to look to him after the fight was won he was gone."

The other's eyes widen.

"We'll split up and look around." Kyouya says quickly.

All of us split up in search of Kaoru but we can't find him.

Not good!

Definitely not good!

Where are you Kaoru!?

AN:

Sorry for not updating.

Busy busy busy.

So I hope you liked this chapter and will wait for the next update.

Kaoru.


End file.
